Clow Child
by Nate Grey
Summary: Story 1 of 3: Syaoran & Sakura grow closer as they face an enemy that one will not survive against. Complete.
1. Be My Pal, Partner?

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, I'm not getting paid, and everyone belongs to CLAMP. (but I made up Ms. Hadana)  
  
Author's Note: My first purely CardCaptors fic. It's important to realize that at the time I wrote this, I hadn't seen the entire anime and had no idea that Eriol even existed. That is all…  
  
Summary: Sakura invites Syaoran over for a talk and finds there's more to him than meets the eye.  
  
~...~ are thoughts.  
  
Be My Pal, Partner?  
  
For the first time in his life, Li Syaoran had a really big problem. He had no idea how to face it, or even how to escape it. Not that it was life threatening or anything, but it was certainly distracting. Lately, his grades had been suffering, and that was a really bad thing. If they got too low, he'd be sent back to Hong Kong.   
  
"Syaoran?" the teacher called suddenly.  
  
Syaoran blinked and looked up at her. "Yes, Hadana-sensei?"  
  
"Fifty times seventy-five."  
  
"Three thousand, seven hundred and fifty."  
  
"Very good!" She scribbled something down on her clipboard.  
  
Syaoran smiled. He'd narrowly escaped getting detention for not paying attention in class...again.  
  
"Oh, and Syaoran?" Ms. Hadana asked as she walked past. "See me after class."  
  
There were scattered giggles and snickers around the classroom.  
  
Syaoran sighed and shook his head. It was going to be a long day...  
  
* * * * *  
  
Tomoyo spotted her best friend on top of the jungle gym. She was staring into space, slowly swinging her legs. Tomoyo ran over and climbed to the top, but her friend still didn't move a muscle.  
  
"Sakura, are you in there or what?" Tomoyo tapped gently on her forehead.  
  
"Huh? Oh! Sorry, Tomoyo-chan." Sakura shook her head. "I was just thinking about Syaoran."  
  
Tomoyo smirked. "Oh, really?"  
  
Sakura blushed, but only slightly. "I just thought it was weird. He's always perfect at everything, but today he got detention for daydreaming in class. He must have had something major on his mind."  
  
Tomoyo tilted her head slightly. "Are you sure he wasn't just thinking about stealing all your Clow Cards?"  
  
"Somehow, I don't think so," Sakura said. "Syaoran's changed since we first met. He's actually giving me compliments now. They still sound like threats, but at least he's making an attempt to be nice."  
  
"More like an attempt to get your guard down."  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes. "You're way too suspicious. I think I'm going to wait around for him."  
  
"Why? So he can insult you again?"  
  
"If Syaoran's trying to be nice to me, I should return the favor. Maybe someday, we'll even be friends instead of competing CardCaptors." She hopped down and waved as she walked away. "I'll call you tonight!"  
  
Tomoyo waved back, a thoughtful look on her face. ~Why is Sakura so concerned about him all of a sudden? Maybe he's not so bad after all.~  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Syaoran, this is the third time I've caught you daydreaming this week. Is something wrong?"  
  
He sighed and shook his head. "No, Hadana-sensei."  
  
Ms. Hadana tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Every time I see you during recess, you're alone. Have you made any friends since you moved here?"  
  
Syaoran thought for a moment. ~If I say no, she'll label me an outsider and think I need help. If I say yes, she'll think I'm okay, but then she'll ask for names.~ "Yes," he said quickly.  
  
"Oh? Who?"  
  
That took a few more seconds of thought. ~There's no way I can say Meiling. The last thing I want is to be told to spend more time with her.~ With a sigh, Syaoran mumbled the only name he could think of.  
  
"What was that, Syaoran?"  
  
He closed his eyes in annoyance and held in a frustrated groan. "Kinomoto Sakura."  
  
"Well, she is a nice girl. Anyone else?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
Ms. Hadana nodded. "Are you and Sakura very close?"  
  
Syaoran turned bright red. "Uh...what do you mean?"  
  
The teacher leaned closer, lowering her voice. "Are you two best friends?"  
  
"Well, no...it's hard to explain. We're more like...partners."  
  
"That's a different way of putting it." Ms. Hadana headed for the door. "Syaoran, even if you don't need any more friends, I would like it if you spent more time with Sakura. Being alone can't be good for anyone."  
  
Syaoran groaned and quickly gathered his things. At every school he'd attended, some teacher was always telling him to make friends or not to be alone. To be honest, he really did like being alone. It gave him time to think of more important things, like capturing the escaped Clow Cards.  
  
He had just made it to the gate when he heard someone call his name. Syaoran froze and closed his eyes, wondering why fate had chosen this day to torture him. The last thing he needed was to talk to her right now. Yet, when he opened his eyes, there she was.  
  
"Are you okay, Syaoran?" she asked, a concerned look on her face.  
  
~Oh, great. I've already got one overprotective cousin I can't stand. Why does SHE have to start worrying about me?~ "I'm fine. Why?"  
  
"Oh, no reason," she said quickly.  
  
"So what do you want?" he asked, trying to seem impatient.  
  
"I was just wondering if maybe...um...you'd like to get together some time?"  
  
Pure surprise seized his features. "Huh?" ~Get together? Is she serious? No, she probably just meant to say something else.~  
  
She blushed furiously. "I meant to talk about strategy! For getting the rest of the Clow Cards."  
  
"Oh." His first thought was to say no, and to say it forcefully. But then he heard a voice in the distance.  
  
"Syaoran! Where are you, Syaoran?!"  
  
An alarm went off in his head. ~No, not today! I really don't need Meiling to see me talking to any girl, much less this one.~ Out loud, he finally said, "Fine, Kinomoto. I'll call you later." With that, he quickly moved past her and rushed out of the gate.  
  
Sakura just watched him hurry off, a puzzled look on her face.  
  
* * * * *   
  
"So what if the kid's acting a little weird?" Kero asked. "I'm on Level 7 of Super Secret Samurai!"  
  
"Kero-chan, I'm serious," Sakura said. "Something's wrong with Syaoran. I think it might even be a Clow Card that's affecting him. He's never behaved like this before."  
  
Kero shrugged and went back to the video game. "Everybody daydreams."  
  
"Yes, but when I asked him if we could get together some time, he said yes!"  
  
Kero snorted. "Well, what do you expect from a snobby...he said WHAT?! Sakura, this is major! That kid HATES you! Why didn't you say anything?"  
  
She rolled her eyes. "I did, but I guess Level 7 was more important to you at the time. Before he ran off, Syaoran said he'd call me."  
  
"Call you? You gave him your number?!"  
  
Sakura blushed. "Of course not! But he does know tou-san's name, and I'm sure he has a phone book."  
  
"This is strange," Kero admitted. "Something's up with that kid, and I'll bet it has something to do with getting your Clow Cards!"  
  
Sakura groaned. "Why won't anyone accept the possibility that maybe Syaoran just wants to hang out with me for once?!"  
  
"Because that would be impossible!"  
  
Before Sakura could kill Kero, she heard the doorbell ring. "Probably one of nii-chan's friends," she muttered.  
  
However, she soon heard her father's voice. "Sakura? You have a visitor!"  
  
"Maybe it's Tomoyo," Kero suggested.  
  
"Couldn't be. Tou-san wouldn't call her a visitor." Sakura quickly ran downstairs. "Who is it, tou-san?"  
  
"I was hoping you could tell me that, dear," her father replied. "He says he sits behind you in school."  
  
Sakura nearly shrieked when Syaoran stepped into view. ~What is he doing here?!~ "Oh! It's you, Syaoran! Um...you must be here to...um...why are you here again?"  
  
Syaoran smiled politely. "Sakura and I are working on a class project. I'll probably be around quite a bit in the near future."  
  
Sakura's father nodded. "I see. What's this project about?"  
  
"Cards," Sakura muttered.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Tarot cards," Syaoran added quickly. "We're researching the history of Tarot cards. They're really very fascinating, sir."  
  
"I didn't know you liked Tarot cards, Sakura," her father said.   
  
Sakura grinned nervously. "Oh, sure! I've always liked them, tou-san."  
  
"Well, I'll leave you two alone then. Call me if you need anything."  
  
Syaoran kept smiling until her father left the room. "That was close."  
  
"Syaoran, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked. "I thought you were going to call!"  
  
"I was, but I decided it'd be better to discuss this in person." His eyes darted rapidly around the room. "We should continue this somewhere more private."  
  
"Well, there's my ro-" Sakura stopped herself. "Never mind."  
  
"What?" Syaoran asked.   
  
"Nothing! Um...maybe we should go to the den?"  
  
Syaoran shook his head. "Too much chance of someone walking in. We need somewhere with a door that can lock."  
  
Sakura finally gave up. "I guess we could go to my room..." She expected Syaoran to stare at her in disgust, or at the very least, laugh until his face turned red.   
  
Instead, Syaoran crossed his arms over his chest and said, "Lead the way."  
  
Sakura turned and headed back up the steps, wondering just how this had happened. She could tell Syaoran had had his doubts about coming to her house, simply from the way he seemed more uptight than usual. Could he actually be as nervous about going to Sakura's room with her as she was about going there with him? Only time would tell...  
  
Once they were safely inside with the door locked, Sakura glanced around the room. "You can sit on the be--um, the chair," she murmured, blushing. ~That was SO suggestive! Way to go, Sakura!~  
  
Syaoran shrugged and took a seat in the chair. "Thanks."  
  
"Sure. Um...does Meiling know you're here?"  
  
For a second, a look of alarm passed over his face. "Why?"  
  
"I just wanted to know if I should expect her to come flying through my window at any moment."  
  
A fraction of a smile appeared on Syaoran's face. "No. Besides, this is strictly CardCaptor business. Meiling has to learn that she's not one of us, and that she's not my girlfriend." He paused and looked at her. "Are you going to stand there the whole time?"   
  
Sakura blushed and quickly sat down on her bed. "Sorry. I'm a little nervous about this whole thing."  
  
"Nervous?" He seemed surprised. "What, you thought I came here to steal your Clow Cards or something?"  
  
"Well...the idea was suggested to me twice," she admitted. "But I never thought it was true! At least, I hoped it wasn't." ~Sure, just go ahead and encourage him to knock you out and take your Cards, you big dummy!~  
  
"Sakura, I know we're not exactly best friends, but I'm not going to steal from you. When a Clow Card is sealed, it goes to whoever it belongs to. If it comes to me, fine. If it goes to you, fine. I don't care, as long as we recapture them all."  
  
"So why do you always give me such a hard time?" Sakura asked.  
  
"To be honest, you're a second-rate CardCaptor."  
  
"HEY!" she cried indignantly.  
  
"I'm serious. I'm only hard on you because it drives you to do better. The stuffed animal was right when he said you're getting stronger. One day, hopefully soon, I won't have to be so hard on you, because you'll be on my level."  
  
Sakura had to admit that Syaoran's insults did make her want to become a better CardCaptor. "So when that day comes, you think you could start treating me like a partner instead of a pest?"  
  
Syaoran smiled, something she rarely ever saw him do. "I can do that now. Just by calling our first strategy session, you're showing that you're serious about our mission." Then, a little uncomfortably, he added, "Thanks."  
  
"Huh? For what?"  
  
"For being concerned about me earlier. I appreciate it. Really."  
  
"You just seemed so distant today in class. You want to talk about it?"  
  
Syaoran closed his eyes. For a moment, he actually considered telling her everything, right then and there. Then his sense of mandatory privacy kicked in. "No, but thanks for offering."  
  
"Sure." Sakura was silent for a few seconds. ~Might as well ask him, or I'll be wondering all night.~ "Syaoran, may I ask you something...personal?"  
  
He stared at her. "Depends on what the question is. Go ahead."  
  
She lowered her head as well as her voice. "Do you...like me...at all?"  
  
He hesitated. "Like you in what sense?"  
  
~Well, THAT'S not a good sign.~ "You know...in the sense that you'd consider...being friends?" she added hopefully. "It'd be a lot easier for both of us if we actually got along. I mean, since we are working together and everything. Plus, if you ever needed to vent about Meiling, it'd be nice to have someone to talk to."  
  
"I should go." Syaoran stood up and walked to the door.  
  
Sakura looked up in surprise. "What? But why? You just got here!"  
  
"So it was a short strategy session." He started to open the door.  
  
Purely on impulse, Sakura grabbed his hand. "Syaoran, wait! I'm sorry if I was getting too personal, but that's no reason to leave!"  
  
Syaoran was about to argue the point when thunder roared outside, followed by the pounding of rain. "I still have to go," he said, reading her thoughts.  
  
"But you'll be soaked! At least let tou-san drive you home!"  
  
He sighed. "Fine. Are you happy now?"  
  
She frowned. "Not really, but it's a start."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Anything wrong tonight, Syaoran?" Mr. Kinomoto asked as he neared Syaoran's house.  
  
Syaoran glanced over at him. "No, sir. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Sakura seemed quiet tonight. You do, too. Differences of opinion on the project?"  
  
~More like she was getting too close to the truth.~ "No, sir. We agreed on the project. It was...something else."  
  
"I see." Mr. Kinomoto kept his eyes on the road. "Syaoran, you look like there's something on your mind."  
  
Syaoran sighed heavily. "It's just...your daughter...she confuses me, sir."  
  
The man laughed. "Join the club, son. Women have been doing that to us for centuries."  
  
"But it's not women in general. It's only her." ~Well, her and Meiling, anyway.~  
  
"What's so confusing about her?"  
  
Syaoran shook his head. "It's hard to say. I guess it's the way she reacts to me. In the past, I've treated her like dirt, and tonight she asked me if I'd consider being her friend. I just don't understand her at all."  
  
Mr. Kinomoto chuckled. "I've always taught Sakura to turn enemies into friends. It pays to have good friends, especially if you've been alone for a long time."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sakura was used to getting insulted by her big brother on the way to school. She wasn't used to him asking questions about her social life, which is exactly what he did.  
  
"So, I hear you're working on a project with that Chinese brat."  
  
She rolled her eyes as she darted past her brother's bike, trying to show off. "He's not a brat, and his name is Syaoran."  
  
"Isn't he the one that tried to beat you up once?"  
  
Sakura blushed. "That was a misunderstanding! We're cool now." ~At least, I wish we were.~  
  
"So he's not giving you any problems?" Touya asked suspiciously.  
  
"Nothing I can't handle," she replied, skating backwards. "Everything's fine."  
  
"Then how come you're about to crash into that telephone pole?"  
  
"Huh?!" Sakura quickly spun around, though it wasn't a telephone pole she nearly crashed into.  
  
"Hey, careful!" Tomoyo cried, barely catching her friend in time. "I'm glad to see you, too, but you don't have to run over me!"  
  
"Sorry, Tomoyo-chan! Touya told me you were a phone pole." She turned, only to see her brother halfway down the street. "Jerk," she muttered, adjusting her rollerblades.  
  
"Did you ever talk to Syaoran yesterday?"  
  
Sakura smiled mysteriously. "You could say that."  
  
"Really? Give me details!" Tomoyo said, an eager smile on her face.  
  
"Sorry, I can't yet. We're about to be late for school. I'll tell you later."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Okay, class. In gym today, we're going to try something different. You'll all be working in pairs, which I'll assign in a minute." Ms. Hadana went through the class roster, starting to call out the names.  
  
"I hope WE get to work together, Syaoran," Meiling said with a big smile.  
  
Syaoran groaned and closed his eyes. ~Please, just put me with ANYONE else!~  
  
"Hmm...Syaoran, you'll be paired with Tomoyo."  
  
"WHAT?!" Meiling shrieked. "But you can't! I want to work with Syaoran!"  
  
Ms. Hadana smiled. "Sorry, Meiling. You'll be working with Sakura."  
  
"Yuck! Why didn't you just pair me up with Yamazaki?"  
  
"Well, if you insist. Sakura, I'll find you another partner."  
  
"NO! I was kidding!" Meiling gasped. "You can't put me with him!"  
  
"I'm really glad we're going to be partners, Meiling," Yamazaki said with a huge grin. "Did you know that know that sneakers used to be called quieters?"  
  
"Why is this happening to me?!" Meiling wailed.  
  
Ms. Hadana blew her whistle. "Okay, class. This is something of a trust exercise. To start, I want all the girls to stand on the boys' shoulders."  
  
Syaoran lowered himself to one knee.   
  
Tomoyo grabbed his hands and carefully placed a foot on his back. "Don't drop me!"  
  
Syaoran grunted as she climbed up. "I won't. Just don't make any sudden moves." Once her feet were squarely on his shoulders, he slowly stood up.  
  
"Very good, Syaoran and Tomoyo!" Ms. Hadana said.  
  
"So, how'd things go with Sakura yesterday?" Tomoyo whispered.  
  
Syaoran narrowed his eyes. "What? You want to talk about that now?!"  
  
"Well, she hasn't told me anything yet. What happened between you two?"  
  
"Nothing," he muttered. "Absolutely nothing." ~Not that I helped by running.~  
  
"If it was really nothing, then you wouldn't mind talking about it."  
  
"Here comes the more difficult part," Ms. Hadana went on. "Now, I want the girls to flip forward and have the boys catch them as they fall. Once you're done, you can leave."  
  
There were a few shouts of protest around the gym (especially from the girls), but everyone did their best.  
  
Tomoyo waited until Syaoran was ready, then flipped forward. Syaoran turned to the side and caught her in his arms easily enough. She smiled up at him. "You're pretty strong, aren't you, Syaoran?"  
  
"Whatever." Syaoran quickly put her down.   
  
"So I'll see you this afternoon?" she asked.  
  
"Huh? For what?"  
  
Tomoyo grinned. "For your soccer game after school!"  
  
~Oh, great. Don't tell me someone besides Meiling is in love with me now.~ Syaoran made a face. "Since when do you like soccer?"  
  
"Well, I don't. I'm just going to support Sakura." When Syaoran gave her a blank look, Tomoyo sighed. "She's a cheerleader. You know, one of the girls that stands on the sidelines and cheers during the games?"  
  
"She...is?" he asked slowly.  
  
"Yes! Didn't you know that?"  
  
"Well..." Syaoran scratched his head nervously. "I guess I forgot..."  
  
"But there's nothing to be nervous about. Since nothing happened between you two. Right?"  
  
"Um...yeah, right," he muttered. "I...have to go now."  
  
Tomoyo smiled as he quickly ran off. ~Looks like the tough guy is really soft on Sakura. I wonder if she knows that?~  
  
* * * * *  
  
There were no defenders in sight as Syaoran ran down the field. He took the pass and drove to the left, setting up one of his more effective scoring positions. He glanced to the left, nodding to his teammate, and then drew back his leg, ready to kick the ball straight into the goal. That was when he spotted her.  
  
Sakura was on the sidelines with the rest of the cheerleaders, her pompoms raised high in the air. She was at the center of the lineup, and like the others, her eyes were focused solely on him.   
  
He swallowed noisily. ~She looks so...so...~  
  
"Syaoran, watch out!" Yamazaki shouted.  
  
Syaoran turned his attention back to the game, and realized that the defenders had caught up with him. Before he knew what was happening, his legs were swept out from under him, and the defenders were heading up the field with the ball.  
  
"Ooooh, what a steal!" the announcer groaned. "Li never even saw the opposing team's players coming up behind him!"  
  
Syaoran made it to his feet just as the other team scored, tying up the score. A time-out was called.  
  
"What happened, Syaoran?" Yamazaki asked. "Why didn't you take the shot when you had the chance?"  
  
"I...I just froze," Syaoran muttered, brushing off his uniform. "Won't happen again."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sakura bit her lip as the team returned to the bench. Syaoran walked right past her, a determined scowl on his face. "Good luck, Syaoran!" she called. If he heard her, he didn't show it.  
  
"Pssst! Sakura!" a voice hissed.  
  
Sakura turned around to see Tomoyo in the seats behind her. "There you are, Tomoyo-chan! Where have you been all this time?"  
  
"Sorry, but I just got here. I had to get new batteries for my video camera. Anyway, I need to tell you-"  
  
"Can't talk now," Sakura said. "We've got a cheer to do." She quickly ran to join the other cheerleaders on the sidelines.  
  
Meanwhile, Syaoran and the other players were gathered around their coach.  
  
"Listen up, guys!" the coach barked. "We've got one more chance to win this game. Syaoran, I want you to stay on number 46. He's their go-to guy, so they'll try to kick it in to him for the goal. Yamazaki, you stay near the goal, just in case. Now, let's win this game!"  
  
As Syaoran returned to his position, he felt a strange presence nearby. Glancing over at Sakura, he could see that she felt it, too. There was definitely a Clow Card in the vicinity, but he couldn't worry about that just now. He had to focus on the game.  
  
The referee blew the whistle, signaling the start of the play. As the coach had predicted, number 46, Hino, got the ball and headed straight down the field. However, Syaoran was with him every step of the way. He forced Hino closer to the edge of the field, trying to make him run out of bounds.  
  
Hino seemed to get faster as he got closer to the goal. Then Syaoran realized that he wasn't getting faster, but larger. With each step, he grew at least an inch in size, and showed no signs of stopping. By the time he was a yard from the goal, Hino was over twenty feet tall. Unfortunately, he was so focused on the game that he didn't realize what was happening to him. His footfalls were shaking the entire field.  
  
Acting fast, Syaoran grabbed one of the boy's shoelaces and held on for dear life. The world flew by in a blur, but he somehow spotted Sakura's face among the swirling colors. "It's The Big!" he shouted. "Use one of the stronger cards, fast!"  
  
Sakura nodded and glanced around her. Fortunately, most of the people in the stadium were already fleeing for their lives. She quickly called upon the Key of Clow, enlarging it to wand form. Then she drew out the Power Card, one she was starting to depend on more and more.   
  
For some reason, Hino finally stopped running and turned around to look at Sakura. Syaoran grunted as his arms were stretched painfully past their normal points for a few moments, just before he was snapped back, slamming into the back of Hino's shoe.  
  
Sakura held out the Power Card. "Power Card, grant your powers to this wand. Release and dispel!" She struck the card with the wand, not really noticing that Hino was charging towards her until it was too late. Just as the energy transfer was completed, Hino's huge hand wrapped around Sakura's waist and lifted her high into the air.  
  
Meanwhile, Syaoran had regained enough of his senses to realize that something was wrong. He looked up in time to see Hino pluck the wand from Sakura's hands. Without it, she wouldn't be able to call on any other Cards. Worse than that, Hino could now use the charged wand against them.   
  
Unable to think of anything else, Syaoran pulled out the Time Card. As he'd predicted, Hino instantly turned to look at him, sensing another Clow Card. Unfortunately, he lost all interest in Sakura and promptly dropped her. From that height, even if she did survive, it wouldn't be a pleasant experience. As Syaoran ran forward, he summoned the Time Card's powers. Everything but him froze. With a sigh of relief, Syaoran grabbed onto Hino's shoe and climbed up, until he reached the hand holding the wand. It took a few more minutes, but he was able to tug it loose. However, as he did so, everything started to move again, only in slow motion. Syaoran quickly realized that he'd taken too long, and that the Time Card's power was wearing off. He climbed back down as fast as he could, then ran over to where Sakura was about to land.  
  
Just before he reached her, the effects of the Time Card wore off. Syaoran suddenly knew exactly what he had to do and hit the ground in a perfect sliding tackle. As he'd planned, Sakura landed on his chest, knocking the wind out of him. Unfortunately, she also knocked the wand out of his hand, and Hino was once again headed straight for it.  
  
Sakura was the first to act. She grabbed the wand and threw it with all her might. The wand spun through the air and slammed into Hino's ankle. Since it was infused with the strength of the Power Card, the wand hit a lot harder than it normally would've, and Hino slowly began to collapse in pain. As he fell, his body gave off a yellow mist, then shrunk to its normal size. Sakura recovered the wand and struck the center of the mist. "Big Card, return to your power confined!" The mist was sucked into its card form, which flew to her hand.  
  
Syaoran slowly walked over to her. "Where'd you learn to throw like that?"  
  
Sakura sighed. "I'm sorry, Syaoran. I really thought I was getting better at this."  
  
He gave her a puzzled look. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Well, you did all the work. You got the wand back, and you broke my fall. If you hadn't, I never would have captured this Card."  
  
"Sakura, some Cards are harder to capture than others. Some will be stronger than us. That's why we have to work together, as a team. If we don't-"  
  
"What did you just say?" Sakura interrupted, turning to look at him.  
  
"Huh? Some Cards are stronger-"  
  
"No, no. You called us a team. You've never done that before."  
  
Syaoran blushed slightly. "Well, we are. What's your point?"  
  
"Nothing." Sakura glanced away for a moment. "Sorry about your game."  
  
He shrugged. "Don't be. I wasn't doing very well, anyway. I keep getting distracted." ~By you, but you don't need to know that...~  
  
Hino suddenly stood up, looking confused and rubbing his head. "What just happened here...?"  
  
Sakura and Syaoran glanced at each other, but didn't say anything.  
  
"...okay." He looked at Syaoran and nodded. "Good game. We'll beat you next time." With that, he turned and trotted off the field.  
  
"Well...I'd better get home," Sakura said. "Are you...coming?"  
  
Syaoran stared at her. "Why would I do that?"  
  
She smirked. "Our Tarot project."  
  
"Oh, that. I'll meet you there. I need to get my gear." Syaoran waited until she was gone, then went to get his bag. As he did so, a sharp pain shot through his chest, and he fell to his knees. Carefully pulling up his shirt, he saw a green liquid smeared all over his chest. With a frustrated groan, he pulled his shirt back down, only to find that the green substance was now staining it. "Great. Now I'll have to change first." He was starting towards the exit when he bumped into someone. Syaoran slowly raised his head.  
  
Meiling stared back at him, and she didn't look too happy. "Syaoran, we need to talk. Right now." Without waiting for an answer, she turned and walked away.   
  
Syaoran had no intention of following her, but her some reason, his body seemed to have a mind of its own. He strained to turn away, but his legs kept following Meiling, until she stopped a few yards outside away from the field.  
  
Once there, she turned to look at him again. "Syaoran, I don't know how to say this, but I don't think this experiment is working out."  
  
Syaoran stared at her. "What experiment?"  
  
Meiling sighed. "Don't make it harder. Just hold still while I get this over with."  
  
Syaoran was about to ask what she meant when Meiling executed a perfect roundhouse kick to his head, scoring an instant knockout. "Sorry, Syaoran," she said as she hauled him up, "but this is for your own good."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Mr. Kinomoto glanced at the clock. "I don't think your friend is coming, Sakura."  
  
Sakura sighed. "I guess you're right, tou-san. I just can't figure out why he wouldn't call. Syaoran's always so punctual."  
  
Just then, the phone rang. Sakura surprised herself by rushing over and grabbing it. "Hello?!"  
  
"Kinomoto? This is Meiling."  
  
Sakura frowned. "You haven't seen Syaoran by any chance, have you?"  
  
"Actually, yes. He stopped by my house after the game and said he was going straight home afterwards."  
  
"Oh." ~Why do I sound so disappointed?~ "Did he mention anything else?"  
  
"No, but he did want me to tell you something. Stay away from him."  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes. "Very funny, Mei-"  
  
"Stay away from him!" Meiling shouted. "I mean it, Kinomoto! You don't have any idea what you're messing with! Just stay away from Syaoran!"  
  
Sakura nearly dropped the phone. Before she could think of a response, the line went dead.  
  
Continued in Part 2: The Clow Child  
  
The nature of Meiling's experiment is revealed, Sakura fights a dangerous new enemy, and Syaoran finds that he is not who he thinks he is. 


	2. The Clow Child

Summary: Sakura faces a dangerous new enemy, and Syaoran's not quite himself.  
  
~...~ are thoughts.  
  
Clow Child, Part 2: The Clow Child  
  
Syaoran slowly opened his eyes. Though his vision was blurry, he instantly realized that he was strapped to an operating table. The first person he recognized was Meiling.  
  
A regretful look appeared on her face. "I'm sorry I had to knock you out, but you were in great danger of hurting yourself even more."  
  
~Yeah, like that kick just made me perfectly healthy.~ "Meiling, this isn't funny. Let me go right now!"  
  
"I can't do that, Syaoran," Meiling replied sadly. She gently pressed a hand to his forehead. "At least your fever's gone now."  
  
"What's going on here? Why am I tied down like this?!"  
  
Instead of answering, Meiling looked at something that was just out of Syaoran's view. After a short pause, a tall man with white hair appeared beside her.  
  
Syaoran's eyes widened as he recognized his guardian. "Wei, help me! Meiling's gone nuts! She attacked me at the stadium and-"  
  
"Calm down, Syaoran," Wei said. "Meiling isn't crazy, and neither am I, but you may think we are after I explain everything to you." He picked up a notepad. "What's the last thing you remember doing after helping Sakura capture The Big?"  
  
Syaoran thought for a moment. "I went to get my bag, and I got this sharp pain in my chest. Then I noticed this green stuff on my chest. I figured it was a grass stain from the game."  
  
Wei glanced at Meiling. "That wasn't grass, Syaoran. That was blood. Your blood, to be precise."  
  
"What are you talking about? My blood isn't green! It's red!"  
  
"You mean it used to be. Show him, Meiling."  
  
Meiling drew a small pin out of her pocket and pricked Syaoran's arm with it. Sure enough, the liquid that came trickling out was green.  
  
Syaoran stared at his arm in silence for a while before asking, "What happened to me?"  
  
Wei sat down beside the table. "I need to know something before I can answer that. Syaoran, do you believe that capturing the Clow Cards is the most important task for someone of our lineage?"  
  
"Of course, but what does that have to do with-"  
  
Wei held up a hand for silence. "Ever since Clow Reed's death, some of our ancestors believed that his spirit could be reborn in the body of one of his descendants. Evidence of this type of reincarnation has actually been recorded. Every few generations, a young boy gains special powers that normal Card Captors can only dream of. I didn't believe it myself, until I saw one of these boys."  
  
"Who was it?" Syaoran asked quietly.  
  
"It was my grandfather. The day before he died, he told me the very same story I'm telling you now. But there was once major difference. My grandfather showed me his powers so that I would believe him. I can't give you any proof yet, Syaoran. I'm only asking you to trust what I'm telling you."  
  
"So...you're saying that I'm one of those boys?"  
  
Wei sighed. "No, Syaoran. I think you used to be one of those boys...until recently. An unexpected factor is keeping you from achieving your destiny...but with my help, I can help you regain what you've lost."  
  
Syaoran frowned. "I'm still waiting for the part when you explain why I'm tied down and why I have green blood."  
  
"The Clow Child always has green blood," Meiling said. "At least, during the time when his powers are the strongest."  
  
Wei stood up and checked Syaoran's pulse. "For past few months, I've been keeping a record of your blood pressure. It's getting higher, which means this is the best time for you to use your powers. Unfortunately, your body doesn't realize that it's being hindered, and it's trying to use the powers without the necessary guides."  
  
"Guides?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"You would know them as the Clow Cards," Wei explained. "Without enough of them in your possession, you grow weaker every time you use your powers. That's why you were bleeding after you used the Time Card today."  
  
"But Clow Cards only appear one at a time. By the time they all show up, I'll be too weak."  
  
"Not necessarily. There are two ways to hinder the process. One, which we are already using, is to forcefully inject the powers of the Clow Cards into you. However, that also causes some side effects, such as increased emotional responses." Wei paused. "The other way is to take the Clow Cards that Kinomoto Sakura has already captured."  
  
Syaoran narrowed his eyes. "You mean steal them from her?!"  
  
"It's your well-being on line, not mine. I am merely trying to help you, Syaoran. Whether you accept it or not, you are the Clow Child, and if you don't heed my warnings, your destiny will destroy you. We can keep up the injections as long as we need to, but the side effects may get worse over time."  
  
"Syaoran, you've only got a few Cards right now," Meiling said. "You wouldn't even have to take all of Sakura's. Just enough to keep you from draining yourself. Maybe you could even convince her to give them to you."  
  
* * * * *  
  
The dream started off the same way it always did. Sakura stood near the top of one tower, staring across at the figure hidden in shadows of another. She could hear Kero's wings quietly beating the air behind her. "Who are you?" she asked. She didn't expect an answer; she never got one.  
  
"You are not the one," the figure said.  
  
Sakura gasped in surprise. It had never spoken before.  
  
Suddenly, the figure was right next to her, casting its menacing shadow over her. "You are not the one," it repeated, raising a sword above its head.  
  
Sakura screamed and fell to the ground as the sword began to fall. Then she heard metal striking metal and a series of grunts. Looking up, she saw someone standing between the figure and herself with another sword. Though she couldn't see the face, she recognized the green outfit. ~It's Syaoran; it has to be! He's protecting me!~  
  
Suddenly, her rescuer turned around, and she could see that it was indeed Syaoran. "Run, Sakura!" he shouted. "Run and don't look back! Go now!"  
  
"No, Syaoran! I can't you leave you here to face that thing!"  
  
Sakura felt something tugging at her hand. Now Kero was shouting for her to run, too.  
  
"Go, Sakura!" Syaoran yelled. "You don't understand what we're fighting here! RUN!" As he shouted at her, the shadowy figure grabbed his arm.  
  
Finally, Sakura did run. She ran until her legs gave out ten minutes later. Then she turned back. Syaoran was still fighting the shadow, but it seemed to be winning now. Sakura shouted his name, but then they both vanished. She turned to ask Kero what she should do, but he was gone as well. Sakura was alone now, but not for long.  
  
The shadow appeared beside her, sword in hand. "You are not the one," it said again, raising the sword. "You do not belong here." The sword fell again, but this time, Syaoran wasn't there to stop it...   
  
* * * * *  
  
Sakura screamed as she woke up in drenched in sweat. The dream had seemed so real just a second ago. She could've sworn that she could feel the sword piercing right through her body.  
  
She slowly climbed out of bed and walked over to her dressed. She peered inside the top drawer, only to find that Kero was still asleep. She'd have to tell him about the dream in the morning.  
  
As Sakura turned back to her bed, she noticed a red stain on the floor. To her surprise, another soon appeared near her foot. Looking down, she realized that the front of her pajamas were soaked in blood. Yet, for some reason, she couldn't find any wounds on her at all.  
  
After changing into another set of pajamas, Sakura quickly went back to bed, but she wouldn't fall asleep for a while. It was then that she realized how cold it had suddenly gotten. She couldn't figure out why, until she noticed that the window was wide open. As if that wasn't enough, then she spotted a piece of torn green fabric clinging to her blanket. Sakura swallowed a gasp, because she knew that somehow, her dream was very real, and very dangerous.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Syaoran didn't say anything as Meiling helped him up the stairs. He was afraid that Wei might hear them. Instead, he waited until they were in his bedroom before asking his question.  
  
"Meiling, do you really believe any of this stuff?"  
  
She gave him a curious look. "Of course I do. I wouldn't be helping Wei if I didn't."  
  
With her help, Syaoran carefully sat down on the bed. "So why'd you knock me out?"  
  
Meiling sat down next to him. "Well, like Wei told you, increased emotional responses are a side effect. When you saw the blood, your mind just told you it was grass stains, and you really believed it. You were trying to rationalize what you should have known already."  
  
"What do you mean, should have known?"  
  
"Syaoran, we've been doing this experiment for nearly three months now. This is the first time I've had to knock you out. Wei thinks memory loss might be another side effect. That's why I knocked you out. We had to bring you back here before you did something unexpected." She gently pressed her hand to his cheek. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"  
  
Syaoran pressed his hand over her own. "No, I've taken worse hits from Clow Cards." ~But not many. She's definitely been training harder.~  
  
Meiling stared into his eyes. "You know I'd never do anything to hurt you, don't you, Syaoran?"  
  
"Yeah, I know." He squeezed her hand before pulling it away. "I'm really tired. I think I need some time to absorb all this."  
  
She nodded and walked to the door. "Fatigue could be another side effect. Just call me if you need anything, okay?"  
  
"I'll do that." Syaoran turned away and slowly took off his shirt, grunting quietly as a new pain raced through his arms. He stood still for a moment, then moved again after the pain faded. He wasn't surprised when a gentle hand came to rest against his back.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay, Syaoran?"  
  
"I'm fine, Meiling. Stop worrying about me."  
  
She glanced at him once more before leaving the room. ~I wish I could, dear cousin, but being the Clow Child is more dangerous than you know.~  
  
* * * * *  
  
"I'm telling you, Kero-chan, the dream was real! There was blood everywhere, and I found this!" Sakura held up the piece of torn cloth.  
  
Kero examined the cloth carefully. "I'll admit that this does look like it came from Syaoran's costume, but that would have to mean that he was here last night."  
  
"Well, the window was open! How do you explain that?"  
  
"Maybe you left it open?" Kero shrugged. "Sakura, I don't know why your dream has changed, or why it seems so real, but-"  
  
"It IS real!" Sakura insisted. "Why won't you believe me?"  
  
"Sakura, you have to admit that this sounds a little crazy. The best thing you can do is try not to think about it. Now stop talking to me, or people will think you're talking to your lunch box!" With that, Kero ducked back inside the box before someone saw him.  
  
Sakura sighed and skated faster as she neared the school. ~Why doesn't Kero believe me? He was in the dream! He's the Guardian! He should know what's happening to me!~ But then she remembered someone else that was in the dream. ~Syaoran! Maybe he knows what the dream is about.~ Then her face fell. ~But Meiling sounded so angry on the phone last night. Maybe I should stay away from him... No! I have to figure out this dream, and Syaoran is the only one who can help me now.~  
  
* * * * *  
  
For the first time in years, Syaoran felt as if he hadn't gotten any sleep the previous night. He distinctly remembered going to bed at six, but he kept nodding off anyway. He would have missed the entire class if Sakura hadn't elbowed him every few minutes, and even that didn't do much good. By the time lunch rolled around, Syaoran wanted to do nothing more than go to bed.  
  
He was actually considering that when Sakura caught up with him. "Syaoran, can I ask you something weird?"  
  
Syaoran stifled a yawn. "Only if I can stay awake long enough to hear it."  
  
~He really looks terrible...~ Sakura shook the thought away. "Did you have a dream last night?"  
  
"Not that I know of. I feel like I didn't sleep at all, even though I went to bed early."  
  
"Really? That's strange. I had a nightmare, and I could barely get back to sleep afterwards. Do you think it could be a Clow Card?"  
  
Syaoran shook his head. "We're the only ones that had trouble sleeping. Clow Cards usually affect everyone, not just us." He yawned loudly, then rubbed his eyes. "What happened in your nightmare?"  
  
Sakura grew uneasy just thinking about it, but she somehow managed to tell him everything without shuddering visibly. By the time she was done, Syaoran wasn't yawning anymore, and his eyes seemed a bit more focused on her face. "So what do you think it means?" she asked.  
  
Syaoran blinked. "I'm not sure. You said the blood wasn't yours?"  
  
"I couldn't find any cuts on me or anything, so I don't think so. I was wondering if your costume was ripped," she said, holding out a small piece of green fabric.  
  
His eyes widened as he took it from her. "I didn't go out last night, but this is definitely-"  
  
"There you are, Syaoran!" Meiling said as she came running up to them. Her eyes narrowed as she spotted the fabric, and then settled accusingly on Sakura. "Where did you get that?"  
  
Sakura started to answer, but Syaoran silenced her with a glance. "Don't worry about it, Meiling. Sakura was just leaving."  
  
Fortunately, Sakura took the hint and quickly walked away.  
  
"Unless that was about her giving you the Clow Cards, I don't think you should talk to her anymore," Meiling muttered once Sakura was gone.  
  
"Never mind that right now." Syaoran held up the fabric. "You recognized this, too, didn't you?"  
  
"Yes, but-"  
  
"That means that either I was in Sakura's room last night, or someone wearing my costume was. The first explains why I'm so tired, but the second is pointing straight at you, Meiling. I think you better tell me more about this Clow Child business as soon as we get home."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Tomoyo had never realized how quiet the walk home could be. She'd always had Sakura to talk to before. But today, Sakura had been distracted, just like Syaoran had the previous day. Maybe it was some CardCaptor business, but even that was usually shared between the three of them.  
  
~It doesn't always have to be CardCaptor business. Maybe it's something personal that Sakura isn't ready to talk about yet.~  
  
A sudden breeze of cool wind interrupted Tomoyo's thoughts. She looked up to see a strange shadow a few yards up the street. She couldn't be sure, but it almost looked like Syaoran, if he had been wearing his costume. ~But it's still afternoon. If there was a Clow Card on the loose, Syaoran wouldn't bother to change first.~  
  
The shadow vanished as quickly as it had appeared, and Tomoyo didn't give it another thought until a cold hand wrapped around her left wrist. She spun around, only to stare into a pair of gray eyes. The rest of the shadow was dense darkness.  
  
"Who are you?" Tomoyo asked slowly.  
  
The shadow didn't respond. At least, not in words. It searched her face for a few moments, confusion dominating its gaze. Finally, anger and disappointment set in, and the shadow whispered, "You are not the one, but you know of her."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I want," the shadow said quietly, "what is mine. And you will help me get it."  
  
Before Tomoyo could protest, she could feel herself growing sleepy, and the last thing she saw was the darkness just before it swallowed her.  
  
* * * * *  
  
As soon as Syaoran got home, he ran up to his room and threw open the doors to his closet. His costume was hanging just where he'd left it. He pulled it out of the closet and examined it closely. On the right sleeve, he found a small hole.   
  
"I know what you're going to say," Meiling said as she walked up behind him. "It wasn't me, Syaoran. I didn't take your costume."  
  
"Well, someone did," he replied, drawing the fabric Sakura had given him out of his pocket. He wasn't surprised to find that it fit the hole perfectly. "You and Wei are the only ones that know about it."  
  
"It couldn't have been Wei. Your costume doesn't fit him."  
  
Syaoran grunted and started to hang the costume up, but Meiling took it from him.   
  
"I'll sew it up for you," she offered. When he gave her a suspicious look, she added, "You can watch me if you want."  
  
Syaoran said nothing, but followed her to the guest room. He recognized several of the dolls on the bed, but that was no surprise. Since she was family and therefore always welcome, Meiling had often spent the night at Wei's house. ~Probably just to be near me.~  
  
Meiling was done in less than ten minutes, much to his surprise. "Syaoran, I'm not sure how you feel about being the Clow Child," she said quietly, "but you used to trust me before. Nothing's changed. I'm still the cousin you grew up with."  
  
Syaoran turned away from her and picked up one of the dolls. It reminded him of earlier days, when he'd never heard of Clow Cards. When he was still just a kid who happened to be best friends with his cousin. When he didn't know anything about magic, girls, or love.   
  
"Syaoran?" Meiling placed a hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing." Syaoran put the doll back. "How will I know when I have enough of the Clow Cards?"  
  
She was a little surprised at how quickly he'd changed the subject. "According to Wei, your powers should increase so much that you'll feel like a whole new being. He said it'd be pretty hard to miss."  
  
"Which Cards has he been injecting me with?"  
  
Meiling thought for a moment. "We've only tried the Time Card before, but I guess we could use another one."  
  
"This one." Syaoran held up the Dash Card.  
  
"Why that one?" she asked.  
  
"No reason," he replied, staring at it. "I just feel like getting this over with quickly tonight."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"I'm not so sure about this, Kero-chan," Sakura whispered. "I think we should have waited for Syaoran."  
  
Kero glared at her. "Sakura, you can't stop being a CardCaptor just because you had a bad dream. Now get in there and get that Clow Card!"  
  
Sakura sighed, then nodded and stepped into the clearing. A few feet away, something that looked like a cross between a lion and a dragon scratched the bark off a tree. As Sakura came closer, the creature suddenly looked at her.  
  
~I guess I have to weaken this thing first.~ Taking a deep breath, Sakura drew out the Power Card. "Power Card, grant your powers to this wand! Release and dispel!"  
  
The creature lost all interest in the curiously dressed girl and turned back to the tree it had been scratching.  
  
Sakura ran forward and struck the creature with her wand. She expected it to roar, or at least pretend that she was bothering it. Instead, the creature literally popped out of existence, much like a large bubble. With a sigh of frustration, Sakura looked at Kero. "I don't suppose you have any ideas?"  
  
Before Kero could reply, a black tendril wrapped around his waist and yanked him to the ground.  
  
Sakura almost screamed when she saw the shadow. While it wasn't as tall as it had been in her dream, it was no less frightening. And now it was slowly drawing Kero into its depths. Without thinking, Sakura charged, planning to knock the shadow's head off.  
  
There was a quick gust of wind, and Sakura found herself on the ground. Looking up, she saw Syaoran standing between her and the shadow. Only she had no idea where he'd come from, or how he'd moved so fast.  
  
Syaoran cut the tendril with his sword and threw Kero towards Sakura. "Take him and go," he said. It wasn't a request.  
  
Still, Sakura only watched as the shadow sent out more tendrils. Syaoran kept avoiding them and slicing them off when the opportunity arose. ~He's trying to protect me. Just like in the dream!~  
  
"Sakura, what are you waiting for?!" Kero cried. "Get in there and help him!"  
  
Syaoran suddenly darted forward and drove his sword into the shadow's midst. There was an ear-piercing shriek, and the dark form seemed to explode outward, revealing its prisoner.  
  
Sakura could only stare in horror as Syaoran stepped back, shaking his head in disbelief. Yet he could see it, just as she could.   
  
Tomoyo looked down at the sword protruding from her stomach. She didn't seem to be alarmed at all. She simply pulled it out and tossed it to the ground. "That was a nice one, Syaoran," she said, "but I'm afraid you didn't hit anything vital."  
  
"What do we do, Kero-chan?!" Sakura asked. "How do we separate that Card from Tomoyo?!"  
  
Kero shook his head. "That's no Clow Card I've ever seen."  
  
"So what is it?!" she demanded.  
  
"Your doom," Tomoyo replied with a cruel smile. "But that will have to wait. You have one more day to prepare yourselves, CardCaptors. If you cannot find a way to defeat me by then, this body is mine for the taking." Tomoyo quickly faded away, leaving only a thin curl of smoke as she departed.  
  
Sakura stood up and looked at Syaoran. "Now what?"  
  
Syaoran didn't answer right away. He picked up his sword and wiped it on the grass. Then he turned to face her. "Come to my house at eight o' clock tomorrow morning."  
  
"What?" she asked in surprise. "But we have class-"  
  
"This is more important than any class," he said sharply. "Unless a grade matters more to you than your best friend's life." He sighed, then shook his head. "I'm sorry, Sakura, but this is the most dangerous enemy we've ever faced, and we have to be ready. Both of us."  
  
"But how do we fight something that controls Tomoyo?"  
  
"Very carefully."   
  
Continued in Part 3: No More Secrets 


	3. No More Secrets

Summary: Sakura & Syaoran face their new enemy, and find out more about each other.  
  
~...~ are thoughts.  
  
Clow Child, Part 3: No More Secrets  
  
Sakura wasn't sure what to expect when she rang Syaoran's doorbell the next morning. She certainly wasn't expecting Meiling to answer the door.  
  
"What do YOU want?" Meiling asked, glaring at her.  
  
Before Sakura could think of an answer, Syaoran appeared at the door. "Let her in, Meiling. We need to talk. All of us."  
  
Meiling hesitated, but finally moved aside. "I'll be watching you, Kinomoto."  
  
Sakura quickly walked in and stood beside Syaoran. "Are you sure we all have to talk?"  
  
"Yes," he said with a nod. "We're going to need extra help to defeat this new force. Follow me."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Wei didn't allow visitors in his lab for strict security reasons. Even Syaoran and Meiling didn't have access to all his materials. So he was understandably upset when Syaoran brought in a stranger without asking. He was even more upset to learn she was Kinomoto Sakura, who was, in his mind, their enemy. He made a point of letting Syaoran know this, and quite loudly.  
  
Syaoran wasn't embarrassed, as he should have been. In fact, he was downright disrespectful with his reply. While he had valid points about the new force being too strong for him to fight alone, as well as the fact that it now had a host (or hostage, from Sakura's perspective), Wei wasn't about to trust Sakura with any of their secrets.  
  
"She's an outsider, Syaoran!" he insisted. "She's not a descendant of Clow Reed!"  
  
"That doesn't matter! She's still a CardCaptor, and besides, Tomoyo is her friend. If anyone can still reach her, Sakura can."  
  
"Would you two stop it?!" Sakura shouted, tears coming to her eyes. "Every minute you stand here fighting is another minute that...thing...has my best friend! If you're not going to help her, at least tell me now so I can!"  
  
"Don't worry," Syaoran said quietly, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Even if Wei won't help, I will. We'll get Tomoyo back, Sakura. I promise you that."  
  
"Just how do you plan to do that?" Wei asked.  
  
"Simple," Syaoran replied. "I'm going to inject myself with more than one Clow Card this time, and I don't need your help. Meiling told me she knows to do it."  
  
Sakura stopped crying and looked at him. "Syaoran, I don't know what you're talking about, but it sounds dangerous."  
  
"It is. I'll explain everything while Meiling prepares. You better sit down for this one."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Normally, Kero would be more than happy to have the house to himself. But this wasn't a normal day. At least, it had been until about 9:45 AM. That was when someone had called and left a message on the answering machine.  
  
"Mr. Kinomoto, this is Ms. Hadana, Sakura's teacher. I'm calling because Sakura didn't show up for class today."  
  
Kero hadn't heard the rest of the message. He was already trying to think of where Sakura might have gone. So far, he hadn't had any luck. But something told him that she was in danger, and that something was right.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"I'm doing it, too."  
  
Syaoran and Meiling glanced at each other, and then looked at Sakura. "No, you're not!" they both said at once.  
  
"Yes, I am!" she insisted. "You said yourselves that Syaoran couldn't do this alone, and that thing has already proven that it's stronger than any one Clow Card. We'll have a better chance if there are two of us that have been injected."  
  
"You don't get it, Kinomoto," Meiling said. "We only took the risk of injecting Syaoran because he's the Clow Child. There's no telling what might happen if we tried it on you."  
  
"But I have to try! Tomoyo needs me, and I'm not going to abandon her!"  
  
Meiling still looked doubtful, but sighed. "Fine, but I'll only let you do it if Syaoran agrees."  
  
Sakura looked at him with pleading eyes. ~Come on, Syaoran. Say yes. Please say yes!~  
  
~I can't let her do this. The injection alone could be fatal. There's no telling what might happen if she uses the powers. She could turn into some kind of monster that I might end up fighting, and I could never bring myself to do that. All I have to do is say no, and I'll save us both a world of trouble.~ Syaoran opened his mouth to speak, but then made the mistake of looking into Sakura's eyes. He closed his eyes, shook his head, and sighed. "All right, Sakura. But you can only choose two Cards."  
  
"Thank you, Syaoran!" she cried, throwing her arms around him. The act took them both by surprise, and Sakura quickly released him and backed away before Meiling could say anything.  
  
"Right. Let's just do this," Syaoran muttered. "I'll be using Dash, Time, and Shadow."  
  
"I'll take Power and Fly. But...are you sure you should be using the Shadow Card?"  
  
"No, but I think it's our best bet," he said.   
  
* * * * *  
  
"Wake UP, Kinomoto!" a voice insisted.  
  
Sakura slowly opened her eyes to see Syaoran and Meiling leaning over her. "Is it over?"  
  
Syaoran nodded. "Are you okay?"  
  
~He seems so concerned...even with Meiling right there.~ "Um...I think so." Sakura carefully sat up and tested her limbs. She didn't feel or look any different. ~Maybe it didn't work...~ That was before she felt tingling sensation in her back. "Should there be a strange feeling in my back?"  
  
"You're lucky that's all you're feeling," Syaoran replied. "Go look in the mirror."  
  
Puzzled but curious, Sakura walked over to the mirror. She didn't notice any difference, and was about to say so when a white feather flew past her nose, causing her to sneeze. Then she realized just where the feather had come from. "I...I have wings?" she whispered.  
  
"What did you think the Fly Card would do?" Meiling asked.  
  
"I guess...I just thought it would make me fly....but not like this..."  
  
Syaoran walked over and carefully placed a hand on her shoulder. "They're only temporary, Sakura. Just like these," he said, pointing to his face.  
  
Sakura glanced in the mirror and gasped. Syaoran's eyes were a sickly yellow-green color.  
  
"It's a side effect from the combination of the Dash and Time Cards," he explained. "I feel like everything around me is moving in slow motion, and I can see things in units of time." He drew his hand away. "Which reminds me. We'd better get going. I don't think that shadow is going to wait around for us very long."  
  
Sakura hesitated. "But how do we defeat it without hurting Tomoyo?"  
  
Syaoran paused. "Just remember that if we don't defeat it tonight, there won't be a Tomoyo to save."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"I can't believe they're late!" Tomoyo growled in frustration. "It's almost as if they don't care about this body! As soon as they get here, I'm going to teach them how to be on time for imminent doom!"  
  
Suddenly, a voice shouted, "Element: Lightning!"  
  
Tomoyo screamed as the lightning bolt struck her back. She collapsed in a heap, gasping for air.   
  
Syaoran appeared and kneeled in front of her. "Actually, we've been waiting for you all night. Time just seems to fly sometimes, doesn't it?"  
  
Tomoyo slowly got to her feet. "You fool! How dare you mock me?!" She grabbed for his throat and was surprised come up with a handful of empty air. Before she realized what was happening, Syaoran's right arm wrapped around her neck from behind, while the left pinned her arm. "Let me go!" she screamed, struggling in his tight grip.  
  
Syaoran ignored her. "Now, Sakura!" he shouted. His eyes flashed, and time slowed down.  
  
Sakura appeared overhead, gliding towards them in slow motion. She drew back her fist and aimed a punch at Tomoyo's cheek. Just before it connected, Syaoran forced time forward in a rush. Combined with her new strength and the unnatural speed, Sakura's blow hurled Tomoyo into the air for about three seconds, until she crashed to the ground.  
  
"Syaoran, why did you do that?!" Sakura nearly screamed. "You could've killed-"  
  
"Not now, Sakura!" he interrupted. "Remember the plan!"  
  
Biting her lip, Sakura whipped out her wand and flew over to Tomoyo, who was already trying to get up. Sakura grabbed Tomoyo's waist and forced the wand up to her neck. Then, hoping the plan would work, she flew into air with amazing speed.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Tomoyo shrieked. "Let me go!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Tomoyo, but this is for your own good!" Sakura increased her speed, taking a deep breath before the air began to get thinner. As she'd hoped, Tomoyo's screeching took its toll, and she started making wheezing noises. Still, Sakura climbed higher and higher, wincing in pain as the air pressure took its toll on her own lungs.  
  
Five seconds later, Tomoyo passed out.  
  
Ten seconds later, Sakura finally stopped flying. Still clutching Tomoyo tightly, she wrapped her wings around her friend as they both plummeted downward. She hoped that at least one of them would survive the fall...  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sakura woke up in a hospital bed. Her first concern was Tomoyo, who she found resting peacefully in the next bed. She was so relieved that she nearly missed the fact that her wings were still present.  
  
"Don't worry about them. I've frozen time. No one will find us here."  
  
Sakura looked up to see Syaoran standing on the other side of her bed. A faint glow was radiating from his body, spreading across the entire room. For some reason, he was also sweating. "What happened?" she asked.  
  
Syaoran took a deep breath. "The shadow left Tomoyo's body during the fall. I had to slow down time in order to catch you both. Then I brought you here." He groaned and shook his head. "Controlling time is harder than I thought it would be."  
  
"Then we'd better get out of here fast." Despite Syaoran's protests, Sakura got out of bed and opened the window. "Don't worry; I'm feeling much better now."  
  
"But you can't carry us both," he said as she picked up Tomoyo.  
  
Sakura tucked Tomoyo under one arm. "You forgot that I still have the Power Card's strength."   
  
Syaoran's body stopped glowing, and he fell to one knee.  
  
Sakura helped him up, draping his arm around her shoulder. "Are you sure you're okay, Syaoran? You don't look so good."  
  
"It takes a lot of power to control time. I just need some rest."  
  
Sakura tightened her grip on him as she flew out of the window. "By the way, what happened to the shadow after it left Tomoyo's body?"  
  
Syaoran hesitated for a moment. "It's still out there. It'll come after one of us, once it's stronger. Probably me." He sighed and closed his eyes. "Sakura, when it possesses me, I want you to do whatever it takes to defeat it for good. Promise me that."  
  
Sakura said nothing, and she avoided his eyes. ~How could he ask me to promise something like that?~  
  
"Promise me," Syaoran repeated, narrowing his eyes.  
  
"Don't ask me to do that. I can only promise that I won't let it win."  
  
He somehow found the energy to smirk. "And here I thought you'd love a chance to take a swing at me."  
  
Sakura lowered her head. "I'm about to say something that you'll probably never hear from me again, and if you try to bring it up later, I'll just deny it." She looked at him for the first time. "I need you, Syaoran."  
  
~Did she just say what I think she just said?~ Syaoran turned bright red. "What?"  
  
"I couldn't have gotten these powers or faced that shadow without your help. That's why I can't stand the thought of having to sacrifice you just to kill that thing. I wouldn't know what to do without you." Her face brightened a bit. "Besides, Meiling would kill me."  
  
"So if you had to choose between destroying that thing while it controlled me, or letting us both go...you'd let us go?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," she admitted with a frown. "It's not something I'm proud of, but I'm scared, Syaoran. Being a CardCaptor used to only be dangerous to us. It's starting to affect people we care about now. Touya and tou-san could be next, or even Wei and Meiling. I don't even want to think about losing you."  
  
~Better be careful with this question, Syaoran.~ "Then does that mean that...you care about me, too?"  
  
Sakura didn't answer right away, but her cheeks turned red, and she absently tightened her grip on him. "I guess it does," she whispered, slowly raising her eyes to meet his.  
  
~I never thought about it before, but in this light, with those wings, she really does look like an angel.~ Syaoran blinked and glanced down. "Uh...you can drop me off here."  
  
"Are you sure?" Sakura asked. ~Why is he always running away just when I think we've gotten closer each time?~  
  
"Yeah. I feel a little stronger now, and I'm gonna be in big trouble with Wei as it is. It'd be better if you weren't with me." Sakura looked hurt for a moment, so he quickly added, "I wouldn't want him to yell at you because of me."  
  
Sakura smiled slightly. "Okay. I guess I should get Tomoyo home, anyway." She carefully landed and released him. "Thanks, Syaoran...for everything."  
  
Before he could respond, she was soaring away, already headed for Tomoyo's house. Syaoran caught one of the feathers that had fallen from her wings and stared at it for a moment. ~Good night, Sakura. I hope your dreams are better from now on.~ He sighed and shook his head. ~Father always told me I'd fall for a weird one. I guess they don't get any weirder than female flying powerhouses.~   
  
Syaoran looked up one more time, catching a final glimpse of Sakura just before disappeared behind a steeple. He wasn't surprised to find her looking back at him. ~Sweet dreams for you, my angel. Always.~ He turned away and started walking, wondering what the next day held in store for him and his partner.  
  
Continued in Part 4: Dark Angel  
  
When the enemy possesses Sakura, Syaoran must choose between taking her life and giving up his own. 


	4. Dark Angel

Summary: When the enemy possesses Sakura, Syaoran must choose between taking her life and giving up his own.  
  
~...~ are thoughts.  
  
Clow Child, Part 4 of 5: Dark Angel  
  
Sakura woke up with a smile on her face. ~I can feel it. Something special is going to happen to me today. I just know it.~  
  
"Sakura, get up," Kero said. "You're going to be late, and don't think I didn't know you skipped school yesterday. Where were you?"  
  
Sakura smiled secretively as she got dressed. "Don't worry about it, Kero-chan. I was taking care of some personal business. It won't happen again."  
  
Kero frowned. "You were with him, weren't you?"  
  
"With who?" Sakura asked as she brushed her hair.  
  
"With Syaoran," Kero replied, glaring at her.  
  
"What makes you think that?" Sakura pretended to look for something on her desk.  
  
Kero flew in front of her face. "C'mon, Sakura. If you don't tell me, Tomoyo will."  
  
Sakura giggled and picked up her bookbag. "Actually, she won't, because I didn't tell her, either. So you won't find out unless I want you to." She patted him on the head and grabbed her skates. "Bye, Kero-chan!" she called, racing out of the room.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"So, did you do it?"  
  
Syaoran glanced at his cousin. "Do what?"  
  
"Did you get Kinomoto's Clow Cards?" Meiling asked.  
  
Syaoran reached into his pocket and drew out the Power and Fly Cards. "Only these."  
  
"Well, it's a start. Maybe you can get more next time."  
  
He paused for a second. "I'm giving them back to her."  
  
"What? Why?!"  
  
Syaoran sighed and looked at the Cards. "I can't explain it, but I can't keep these. It'd be wrong."  
  
"But Syaoran, without them, you'll get worse!"  
  
"Only if I use my powers," he said. "I won't be using them as much as I used to, if that's what it takes. I'd rather not fight at all than to have Sakura worrying about me all the time."  
  
"Hey, wait a sec." Meiling looked at him suspiciously. "You always called her Kinomoto before. What's with this Sakura business?"  
  
"It's her name," he muttered quickly. Meiling backed off after that, but he could tell that she was starting to put the pieces together. Once that happened, he'd be in big trouble, with her, Wei, and the rest of his family. But for some reason, Syaoran was starting to think that Sakura was more than worth the trouble.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Tomoyo got to school later than usual, and Sakura didn't get a chance to talk to her until later that afternoon. However, Sakura was surprised to discover that Tomoyo was talking to someone else after school. Still, she was also delighted to find that the person was Syaoran.  
  
"Hey, guys!" she called, waving to them. Tomoyo waved back, but Syaoran only stared at her. Sakura wasn't sure, but she thought she detected a trace of a smile as she ran up to them.  
  
"Sakura, I was just telling Syaoran why I was late today. My mother reported me missing the other day, so we had to go to the police station and cancel it."  
  
"They bought the story?" Sakura asked.  
  
Syaoran nodded. "Tomoyo's a good actor."  
  
~I believe that, after last night.~ "So what are you doing after school, Syaoran?"  
  
Syaoran paled considerably. "Well, I have to go straight home. Wei didn't let me off so easy. I can only leave the house to go to school and to capture Clow Cards...alone."  
  
Sakura's face fell. "Oh. I see."  
  
Tomoyo looked at the two. ~I wonder...could they really be in love with each other and not even know it?~ "Well, if you two ever want to pass some notes to each other, I'd be glad to help," she volunteered.  
  
"Thanks, Tomoyo-chan," Sakura said, flashing her an appreciative grin.  
  
Syaoran reached into his pocket. "I meant to return these last night, but I guess I forgot about them." He pressed two Clow Cards into Sakura's hand.  
  
Sakura looked at him in mild surprise. "Syaoran, don't you need these? Won't you get sick without them?"  
  
"I might, but you'll need them. The shadow's still out there."  
  
Sakura thought for a moment, then reached into her bookbag. She took something out and pressed it into his hand, squeezing his fingers for a moment. "Don't argue, just take them." Before he could stop her, she turned and quickly walked away.  
  
"What are those?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
Syaoran looked down and dropped his jaw. The Windy, Float, and Jump Cards were in his hand, along with a note that had his name on it. ~She gave them to me? She actually...gave them to me? But why?~  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sakura skated faster than usual on the way home from school. She was a little upset that Syaoran was grounded, but when she really thought about it, the only times she was with him were at school and on captures. Of course, he wouldn't be coming back to her house anytime soon, but maybe she could go to his...when Meiling wasn't around.  
  
Then there was her gift of the three Clow Cards. That made her feel really good, because Syaoran hadn't been expecting her to give them up. It was a nice surprise that would make him feel better, emotionally and hopefully, physically.  
  
Sakura was so happy, she didn't even notice the black shape in front of her until it was far too late...  
  
* * * * *  
  
Syaoran went straight to his room and locked the door. He placed the Clow Cards on his dresser, then looked down at the note in his hand. Taking a deep breath, he sat down on his bed to read it.  
  
"Dear Syaoran: I wanted to thank you again for saving me and Tomoyo last night. The Cards were my gift to you, so please don't try to return them. I hope they make you feel better. Sincerely, Sakura."  
  
Syaoran put the note down and fell across his bed. ~I just don't get it. Why would she give me these Cards?~ Just when he was about to give up, the answer came to him in a flashback.  
  
"So if you had to choose between destroying that thing while it controlled me, or letting us both go...you'd let us go?" he'd asked the night before.  
  
"Yes," she'd admitted with a frown. "It's not something I'm proud of, but I'm scared, Syaoran. Being a CardCaptor used to only be dangerous to us. It's starting to affect people we care about now. Touya and my father could be next, or even Wei and Meiling. I don't even want to think about losing you."  
  
"Then does that mean that...you care about me, too?" he'd slowly asked.  
  
"I guess it does," she'd whispered, slowly raising her eyes to meet his. He hadn't really been sure just then, but Syaoran had actually thought she might lean in a little closer, and then...  
  
~Then what? It's not she would have kissed me...is it?~ The more Syaoran thought about it, the more he decided that he had to see Sakura again, and soon. Not because he needed to, though. He'd never admit that. Just because he wanted to find out how much she cared for him. Without realizing it, they had actually become friends...maybe more than that. ~But just how much more?~  
  
* * * * *  
  
Touya was flipping through the channels when he came across a peculiar news report.  
  
"To recap, a winged girl was spotted over the city just minutes ago. Reports of this 'angel' have been flooding our station for the past two hours, and while none of them have been very detailed, authorities are looking into the matter. If this girl approaches you, we suggest that you do nothing to anger or frighten her. Act as normal as possible, and contact the police."  
  
Touya stared at the blurry photo on the screen. ~That almost looks like Sakura, but she's upstairs in her room...isn't she?~  
  
Touya's question was answered when his father came downstairs. "Have you seen your sister at all tonight?"  
  
Touya looked at the TV again. "Maybe, tou-san. Maybe..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Syaoran was awakened by a frightened scream. It took him several seconds to recognize the voice as Meiling's. It took considerably less time for him to grab his sword and race down to Wei's lab. When he stepped through the door, something told Syaoran that this would be the worst night of his life. As his eyes took in the scene before him, he realized that he was probably right.  
  
Wei was unconscious on the floor, and there was a red stain on his forehead. Just beyond him, Meiling was struggling with something that looked like a shadow with wings. As Syaoran came closer, he could tell the shadow's back was to him.  
  
"Let her go. Right now," he said.  
  
The wings fluttered once, then folded slightly, allowing him a better view. Syaoran didn't like what he saw. Meiling's face was bruised in a few places, but her left arm hung at an unnatural angle. Then the shadow slowly turned around, and he could see that it had Sakura's face.  
  
Without hesitation, Syaoran ran forward and tackled her to the ground. "What did you do to them?!"  
  
Sakura smiled up at him. "I'm glad you came, Syaoran. I was looking for you."  
  
"What did you do to them?!" he shouted again, shaking her.  
  
Sakura's smile faded away. "This." With one quick motion, she drove her fist into his chest.  
  
Syaoran flew across the room and crashed through a table of chemicals. When his vision finally cleared, Sakura was standing over him.  
  
"It's a funny thing, Syaoran," she said softly. "When I control a body, I can read its thoughts. This girl has some very interesting ones about you. Would you like to know what they are?"  
  
Syaoran slowly got to his feet and started to charge again, but she caught his face in her hands. "You wouldn't hurt me, would you, Syaoran?" she asked in her normal voice. She began to stroke his cheek gently with her thumbs.  
  
~Don't listen to her, Syaoran. She's NOT Sakura. She only looks like her.~ Syaoran closed his eyes and drew his sword.  
  
"Don't you remember that night, Syaoran?" she pressed. "Don't you remember the things I said to you?"  
  
Syaoran hesitated.  
  
"Yes, that's right. Remember." Sakura came closer, and closer still. "Remember how you took care of me that night, Syaoran? Now I'm going to pay you back." She closed her eyes, and softly pressed her lips to his.  
  
~NO! Fight her! She's not Sakura! Don't let her win...~ Syaoran could feel his strength being drained, but he didn't want to pull away. ~What's wrong with me?! This isn't Sakura, but I...I can't stop her...~  
  
Sakura finally broke the kiss and smiled at him. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"  
  
Before Syaoran could think of answer, he saw movement behind her. Meiling had somehow gotten to her feet, and was wielding a sword of her own. She ran forward, planning to drive it through Sakura's back.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Though Sakura no longer had control over her own body, she could still feel everything. She had felt the kiss that the shadow had forced upon Syaoran. Somehow, she had even felt Syaoran's confusion and guilt when her lips touched his.   
  
Suddenly, Syaoran shoved her, and she fell to the ground. She felt a sharp pain in one of her wings. Then Syaoran dropped his sword, and she could see the guilt in his eyes.   
  
Fortunately, the shadow rolled over, and Sakura could finally see what had happened. Meiling was on the ground as well, though she was holding her side. There was a spreading red stain beneath her hand. Her gaze fell on Syaoran in disbelief. "How could you?" she whispered.  
  
"I...I'm sorry, Meiling," he said. "I just couldn't let you hurt her."  
  
Tears began to well up in her eyes. "You...you chose her...over me?"  
  
Syaoran fell silent and glanced back at Sakura. "I just didn't want anyone to get hurt," he said at last.  
  
"You hurt me with your sword, Syaoran," Meiling said as she stood up. "Maybe I could forgive that. But this hurts even worse, and I can't forgive you for that."  
  
Sakura could feel her body moving again. Her hand closed around the sword that Syaoran had dropped earlier. An evil smile touched her lips, and she slowly rose to her feet.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Syaoran bit his lip as he stared at Meiling. ~This is crazy. I've never hurt Meiling before. I didn't even think about it; I just...reacted.~  
  
Meiling bent over Wei and checked his pulse. Apparently, she found once, because she started trying to wake him up.  
  
Syaoran was trying to figure out what he should do next when something sharp touched his neck.  
  
"Don't try anything stupid," a deep voice warned.  
  
"What do you want from me?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"A challenge, like the last time we met. You're hardly worth my trouble presently, but that night, you were an excellent opponent."  
  
"So you want a fight?"  
  
"More than that. I need a host to continue my existence in this plane. If you can defeat me, I will leave this body, since you seem to care so much for it. But, if you don't..."  
  
Syaoran swallowed noisily. "What?"  
  
"If you don't win, I'll take your body instead. But either way, the girl will be spared. Do we have a deal?"   
  
"Only if you agree not to hurt anyone else."  
  
There was a slight pause. "Very well. Meet me in the forest at midnight. Don't be late, or I'll assume you're giving up without a fight."  
  
The sword left his neck, and there was a flutter of wings. Syaoran sighed and picked up his sword, brushing a few feathers away from it. Then he noticed that some of them had turned black.  
  
"You're really going to fight it?" Meiling asked suddenly.  
  
"I have to. I can't let that thing keep Sakura's body."  
  
Meiling lowered her voice. "You really do...care for her...don't you?" When he didn't answer, she looked at him. Syaoran was examining a black feather. "What is that?"  
  
"How many Clow Cards do you think I could handle at once?"  
  
She frowned. "Syaoran, I know what you're thinking, and that could be very dangerous. It might even kill you!"  
  
"I have to try. If I don't fight, that thing will keep Sakura's body forever. At least if I lose, she'll be safe."  
  
"Did you even stop to think what that thing might be able to do in the body of the Clow Child?"  
  
Syaoran glared at her. "No, and I really don't care at this point. Now either help me or get out of my way."   
  
* * * * *  
  
Syaoran's plan was risky, that much was certain. But at least he had one. He still wasn't sure if he'd actually be able to harm Sakura, but he would find out soon enough.  
  
He got to the forest twenty minutes early, and kept reviewing the plan in his mind. Each time, it seemed more and more dangerous, but for some reason, it felt right.  
  
Midnight finally arrived, and Sakura stepped out from behind a tree. Her wings were totally black now, and her eyes were crimson. "I knew you'd come," she whispered in the shadow's deep voice. "Are you ready?"  
  
"There's one thing I need to know," Syaoran said. "What happens if neither of us wins?"  
  
Sakura smirked. "Oh, there will be a winner. I won't give up until I have what I want: a good battle or a good host. If you give up, I still get your body. Now, stop stalling and fight!"  
  
Syaoran tightened his grip on his sword and stepped forward.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sakura wasn't sure what scared her more: the fact that Syaoran was trying to hurt her, or the fact that her body seemed to be stronger than his. ~But he's not trying to hurt me. He's trying to save me. He's fighting for me...even if it costs him his own body.~  
  
Suddenly, she screamed as white-hot pain cut through her body. Syaoran's sword had pierced one of her wings. In rage, the shadow lashed out, batting him away with the over wing. He landed a few yards away, but quickly rose to his feet.  
  
"YOU FOOL!" the shadow roared. "You would harm this body?!"  
  
"If it would stop you from keeping it, you better believe it," Syaoran replied.  
  
Sakura felt a sudden tightness in her throat. ~He really does care for me. He's doing all this for me...~  
  
The shadow chuckled. "So be it. It's time for you to see what this body can really do!"  
  
Sakura felt herself rising into the air. There was a tingling sensation in her wings, and then...pain. Black feathers were flying past her face at an alarming rate, and all of them seemed to be headed straight for Syaoran.  
  
He easily dodged the first few, but as they increased in number, the feathers embedded themselves in his costume. Each time one connected, Syaoran seemed to get weaker. Finally, he fell to one knee, panting for air.  
  
"Had enough?" the shadow asked as they landed in front of him. "Now will you surrender your body to me?"  
  
When Syaoran regained his breath, he stood up and stared into Sakura's eyes for a few tense moments. Finally, he sighed. "You win. I give up."  
  
"A wise choice, CardCaptor," the shadow said.  
  
Fear welled up in Sakura's heat. ~No! NO!!! This can't be happening! Syaoran, keep fighting! Don't do this!~  
  
The shadow began to laugh. "She's begging for you to continue the battle."  
  
"Don't worry, Sakura," Syaoran said. "You'll be free now. Just remember me the way I was."  
  
Before she knew what was happening, Sakura regained control of her body. The first thing she felt was a sharp pain in her right wing. Most of the feathers were white again, and the remaining black ones were falling out. Then she noticed Syaoran.  
  
He was standing very still, and there was a blank look on his face. His right eye was completely black, and the left one would soon be, as well. Syaoran's left eye twitched and then focused on her. "Goodbye, Sakura." She never even saw the sword until it was too late.  
  
Moving faster than humanly possible, Syaoran plunged the hilt of his sword into the dirt. Then he turned away from it and fell backwards onto the blade.  
  
"NOOO!!!" Sakura screamed, forcing herself to turn away. "SYAORAN!!!" Somehow, she finally found the strength to run over and kneel by his side.   
  
His eyes were fully black now, but they slowly faded back to brown. He blinked and looked up at her. "We won," he whispered. "It's all over."  
  
Sakura carefully rolled him on his side and pulled the sword out. Then she held him tightly in her arms. "Syaoran, why did you do that?!" she sobbed, burying her face in his hair.   
  
Syaoran reached up and pressed his hand against her cheek. "I did it for you, Sakura. The shadow was vulnerable while making the transfer. It can never hurt anyone again."  
  
Sakura sniffled and cupped his face in her hands. "Syaoran, you can't die! You just can't! I need you! Please, don't go..."  
  
He sighed and closed his eyes. "I want you to know something, Sakura."  
  
"What?" she whispered sadly.  
  
His eyes slowly opened. "I need to tell you that...I...I love you. That's why I had to do this."  
  
"Oh, Syaoran..." Sakura stroked his cheek with her fingers. "I love you, too..."  
  
He smiled slightly. "There is one thing I want you to do for me."  
  
"Name it," she said softly.  
  
"When the shadow was controlling you, it made you kiss me. Just once...I'd like to know what one feels like...coming from the real you."  
  
Sakura blinked away tears as she leaned closer. Without hesitation, she gently pressed her lips to his, holding the kiss for as long as she could. Then did it again. And again. And again, until Syaoran finally coughed and looked into her eyes.   
  
"Goodbye, my angel." Then he shuddered and went limp in her arms.  
  
Sakura began to cry again, holding him even more tightly. She folded her wings around them both and lowered her head, not even noticing when the sun started to rise.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Meiling woke up as she heard a loud noise. Looking around, she noticed that Wei was leaning over an operating table. Sakura stood nearby, looking as if she'd just lost her best friend.  
  
~NO. He can't be...he wouldn't...~  
  
Meiling got up and started toward the table. As she came closer, Sakura blocked her path. "Don't look, Meiling," she said, begging the girl with her eyes.  
  
Meiling narrowed her eyes. "What did you do to him, Kinomoto? What did you do to my Syaoran?!"  
  
"I didn't do anything," she whispered sadly. "He did it himself."  
  
"You're lying! Syaoran would never do that!"  
  
"Quiet, Meiling!" Wei said suddenly. "We may be able to bring him back, but not if you interfere. Sakura, come over here."  
  
Sakura instantly ran to his side.  
  
Meiling retreated to her room, wondering just why her cousin might have taken his own life. But the more she thought about it, the more she knew that Kinomoto Sakura had to be the answer.  
  
Continued in Part 5: The Ascension  
  
Sakura takes desperate measures to restore Syaoran's life, and the whole world will suffer from her choice. 


	5. The Ascension

Summary: Sakura takes desperate measures to restore Syaoran's life, and the whole world suffers from her actions.  
  
~...~ are thoughts.  
  
Clow Child, Part 5 of 5: The Ascension   
  
Sakura had insisted that his eyes stay open. Wei hadn't been sure why, at first. He initially figured that she was in denial, and that if she stared into his eyes, she could pretend that he was still alive. But Sakura had a more significant reason. She was the last person Syaoran had seen before he died, and her eyes were the last thing he saw. Though she truly believed he was dead, Sakura kept blindly hoping that he might wake up at any moment. If that miracle happened to come true, she wanted her face to be the first to welcome him back.  
  
Wei glanced over at her. She was still leaning over the table, peering closely at Syaoran's face. Every now and then, she would reach up and carefully brush a hair back into place, or remove a piece of lint from his blood-stained costume. Fortunately, Wei had managed to seal up the wound, so if Syaoran did happen to be restored, he wouldn't be in too much pain and die all over again from shock.  
  
"Sakura."  
  
She blinked and raised her head. "Yes, Wei?"  
  
He paused for a moment. "How much did you care for Syaoran?"  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked.  
  
Wei paused again. "Let me rephrase that. How far would you go to bring him back?"  
  
"I'd do anything," she replied instantly.  
  
"In that case, I may have a solution. One of the Clow Child's powers includes the ability to create new Clow Cards."  
  
"Really?" Sakura looked at Syaoran's body. "So why didn't he?"  
  
"For two reasons. First, because he would have needed more Clow Cards to do so. Second, I never told him. I thought his powers might be to unstable to attempt something like that. Great focus is required."  
  
"But why are you telling me this? Doesn't he need to be alive to do that?"  
  
Wei sighed. "He may yet live again. If you were serious about doing anything, that is. But I must warn you, if anything goes wrong, neither Syaoran nor you will ever be the same again."  
  
"I'll risk it," Sakura replied. "Tell me what to do."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Wake up, Syaoran. You must prepare."  
  
Syaoran slowly opened his eyes. ~This is a dream. I'm dead. This isn't real.~  
  
"It's very real," the voice replied, "though not in the way you're thinking."  
  
Syaoran finally spotted the person that was speaking. It was an older man with long, dark hair, and a smiling, peaceful face, donned with glasses. "Who are you?"  
  
"I am your ancestor, Clow Reed."  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I only appear to those I have chosen to bear my name, Syaoran. I've come to tell you that your time isn't up yet. There is still much for you to do."  
  
"But I'm dead."  
  
Clow chuckled. "Yes, but not for long. It seems you have a very resourceful guardian angel." He drew a crystal ball out of his pocket and held it up. "You see? Even now, she is trying to save you."  
  
Syaoran peered into the ball. He could see Kero and Sakura standing on the roof of a tower. For some reason, the scene seemed familiar. "What's she doing?"  
  
"As I said, she is trying to save you. Let us hope that she succeeds."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Even though it had been hours ago, Sakura could still hear Wei's words in her mind.  
  
~"Every person in existence has life energy inside them, Sakura. When a person dies, they lose that energy. Syaoran can't be restored unless you can gather enough life energy."~  
  
~"Can't I just give him my own?" she'd asked.~  
  
~"No, because then YOU would die. Instead of taking a lot of energy from one person, it's better to take a little from more than one person."~  
  
~"So...the more people I can find...the less I'll have to take from each one?"~  
  
~"Exactly, but you must be extremely careful. You must be focused solely on gathering the energy for Syaoran, because if you become distracted, you might accidentally send the energy to another person."~  
  
Sakura took a deep breath and drew a Clow Card from her pocket. "I hope this works. Ready, Kero?"  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be. Go for it, Sakura, and stay focused!"  
  
She nodded and raised the Card. "Sleep Card, make everyone in town fall asleep now! Release and dispel!"  
  
As Sakura struck the Card, it seemed to explode outward. A sparking dust filled the air, quickly spreading throughout the town. In a few seconds, the dust was gone.  
  
"Okay, they should all be asleep by now. All we have to do is get the energy." Sakura raised her wand high into the air. "Wand of Clow, help me gather the energy I need to restore Syaoran!"  
  
The wand flashed for a moment, then gave off a low humming sound as it radiated with power. Soon, Sakura could see little green bits of life energy rising up all over town. They all traveled toward the wand and became trapped inside it.  
  
While Sakura gathered the energy, Kero was keeping an eye out for anything suspicious. Just like Syaoran had, he noticed something familiar about the place. ~I don't know why, but I've got a feeling that we've been here before...haven't we?~  
  
He was going to dismiss it as a bad dream when he spotted something across the way. There was another tower not too far from the one they were standing on. Kero wasn't sure, but he thought he'd seen something black moving inside it. Still, he couldn't warn Sakura. If he did, she'd lose her focus and the spell would be ruined.  
  
Just then, Sakura gasped. "Oh, no!"  
  
"What is it?" Kero asked.  
  
"It's not enough! We still need a lot more energy, but I can't risk taking any more from the people here!"  
  
"We could try the next town over," Kero suggested.  
  
Sakura shook her head. "It won't be enough, Kero. There's only one thing we can do." She swallowed noisily. "We have to borrow energy from people all over the world."  
  
"What?! Sakura, that's crazy! If something were to go wrong, you could end up killing everyone! One life isn't worth all the others on the planet!"  
  
She turned away from him and took another look at the sleeping town below. When she faced him again, there were tears in her eyes. "I know I'm being selfish, Kero, but I want him back. Syaoran died because of me. I want him back more than anything else I've ever wanted in my life, and I'll do anything to make that happen. I'll understand if you don't want to help me, but I won't let you stop me. You can either leave right now, or try to help me stay focused."  
  
Kero stared at her in silence for a few moments. ~I didn't believe it before, but she really does love that kid.~ Finally, he sighed. "You'll need to put them to sleep first."  
  
Sakura smiled and affectionately kissed his head. "Thanks, Kero-chan."  
  
"Just don't make me regret this, Sakura."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"It is almost time, Syaoran. Are you ready to return to the land of the living?"  
  
"I think so," he said slowly.  
  
"You have doubts?" Clow asked.  
  
"It just seems too easy. Nothing we've done has ever been this easy."  
  
There was a strange look in Clow's eyes as he whispered, "Indeed."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Almost done," Sakura said absently. The wand was almost full now, and she had to grip it with both hands to keep from dropping it.  
  
Kero just watched in silence. ~I never thought Sakura would take such a big chance like this. But it is good to see she's powerful enough to handle it.~  
  
In that instant, their luck took a turn for the worst. A black shadow rose up in front of them, blocking out the light of the moon. "Did you think I wouldn't find you?" it asked, glaring down at them. "Did you think a simple sword could finish me for good?"  
  
"Sakura, RUN!" Kero shouted.  
  
Sakura didn't move. "Almost...there. Just...ten more seconds."  
  
The shadow chuckled. "That wand looks heavy. Allow me to assist you."  
  
"NO!" Kero shouted, flying towards the wand.  
  
The shadow's long fingers slowly closed around the wand, and then, for exactly three seconds, everything turned black.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"You knew!" Syaoran shouted in anger. "You knew this would happen!"  
  
"I knew she would not have an easy time of it," Clow replied. "There is, however, still a chance for success. If she can find the one force that can defeat the shadow, you will be restored."  
  
"If she doesn't?"  
  
Clow frowned. "Then you're going to be here for quite some time, Syaoran..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sakura screamed as the shadow took on a more familiar shape.  
  
"What's the matter, my dear, sweet Sakura?" it asked. "Aren't you happy to see me again?"  
  
"Get away from me!" Sakura backed up, trying to keep a safe distance between them.  
  
"What? No kiss this time?"  
  
"You're not him! You're not Syaoran!"  
  
The shadow chuckled. "But I am!" He gestured toward his costume. "I have Syaoran's clothes, Syaoran's body, and Syaoran's mind." He grinned evilly and came closer. "And soon, I'll have his beloved partner."  
  
"What do you want from me?!" Sakura cried.  
  
The shadow stopped advancing. "The same thing Syaoran wanted from you, my dear. It's fun being evil, but only if you have someone to share it with. Join me, Sakura. You can't deny that you liked it when I was controlling you. You liked being evil, didn't you?"  
  
"No, I hated it! I'll never join you! Don't touch me!"  
  
The shadow frowned. "Have it your way." He drew a sword and advanced again. "You've already given me the energy that was meant for Syaoran. You should have accepted me as Syaoran. Now you'll find out that I'm even better than he was. He couldn't hurt you...but I most certainly will!"  
  
Sakura finally stopped backing away. She couldn't give up now. She had to do this. Syaoran was depending on her, and she needed to see his face again, more than anything else in the world. She couldn't let this evil being win. She'd made a promise to Syaoran, and she was going to keep it. "This is for you, Syaoran," she whispered, taking a deep breath.  
  
The shadow laughed again and raised the sword. "Goodbye, CardCaptor!"  
  
Sakura flew at him and drove her fists into his chest. The shadow fell backwards and tumbled to the edge of the tower, where he managed to stop himself. He looked up to see Sakura ripping away the supports. "What are you doing?!" he cried. "You'll bring the whole tower down!"  
  
"I know," Sakura replied. "Hope you've got some wings of your own, because Syaoran can't fly." With that, she grabbed the central support and ripped it out.  
  
The tower gave a loud groan, then slowly started to fall. In a few seconds, it would crash to the ground, destroying a large part of the town.  
  
"You fool! You'll kill us both!" the shadow screamed.  
  
Sakura merely smiled. "Not both of us." She kicked him in the face, then raised her hands. "Freeze!" she yelled.  
  
Time stopped all around them.  
  
Sakura gritted her teeth as she pulled the wand from the shadow's grasp and wrapped and arm around his waist. She wrapped another arm around the tower and pulled. After a few seconds of groaning protest, the tower came loose from its foundation. Sakura flew into the air, carry the shadow and the tower away from town. She only hoped her idea would work.  
  
It wasn't until an hour later that she realized Kero was missing.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Most of the town didn't know what to think about the news report. Word of the freak tornado and its strange pattern of destruction had spread quickly. Apparently, the only thing that had suffered was the one of the main towers, which had been discovered nearly fifty miles away in a barren field. There was only one casualty, though the victim's name was unknown at the time.  
  
Perhaps the strangest part of the report was that some police offers had reported seeing a strange figure flying away from the tower just before they arrived. Some passed it off as a large bird, but others swore on their badges that it was an angel.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"So you're saying I can't go back?" Syaoran asked.  
  
Clow Reed shook his head. "The shadow has tainted your image. I'm simply saying that if you go back, you will be...different. Sakura may not even recognize you, depending on when she gets the energy required."  
  
Syaoran sighed and sat down. "What's the point of going back if she doesn't know me?"  
  
"I said she might not. In any event, you must go back. There is much to be done, and she cannot do it alone. Which reminds me, you'll need an anchor. Someone from the living world to help you make it back."  
  
"Like who?"  
  
"Like me, kid," Kero replied as he appeared on Clow's shoulder.  
  
Syaoran sighed again and closed his eyes. "This is so not my night."   
  
* * * * *  
  
"You said it would work."  
  
Wei shook his head. "I said there was a slim chance of it working, and that was only if nothing went wrong. I would classify an evil shadow possessing the energy first as something that was very wrong!"  
  
"So you're saying I can't bring him back?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I'm saying it's risky. He might be...changed, somehow. A change you might not like very much."  
  
As if on cue, Syaoran's right arm suddenly twitched.  
  
Sakura shoved Wei aside and leaned over the body. "Syaoran?! Can you hear me?!"  
  
Syaoran grunted and slowly opened his eyes. "Stop," he whispered.  
  
"Stop what?"  
  
"Pain," he replied, shutting his eyes tightly. "Hurts bad."  
  
"Where does it hurt? Where?" Sakura gently pressed a hand to his forehead. Fortunately, it was warm.  
  
"Back," he muttered, rolling on his side. "Back hurts."  
  
Sakura ran her fingers along his spine. "There?" she asked.  
  
He shook his head, and then screamed.  
  
Sakura looked down, and found out why. Something was coming out of his back. It looked red at first, but then she realized that it was covered in blood. Whatever the thing was, it was actually black. "Syaoran, what's happening to you?" she whispered fearfully.  
  
Meiling happened to walk into the lab at the moment. She took one look at Syaoran's back and fainted.  
  
Wei covered Sakura's eyes. "It's best that you don't look." Even so, after witnessing the transformation, Wei wished someone had been there to cover his eyes, as well.  
  
He finally removed his hand, and Sakura gasped.  
  
To be honest, Syaoran wasn't really himself. His hair was still brown, though it was much longer and there was much more of it. He was a bit taller than before, and his nails had grown into large claws. The most startling development was the pair of black, leathery wings on his back. In addition, his eyes were almost totally crimson now, and there was little or no humanity in them.  
  
"Don't move," Wei whispered.  
  
Sakura ignored him and stepped forward. "Syaoran?" she asked, offering her hand to him.  
  
The creature shrank back, growling in anger. It flew into the air and crashed through the window, screeching as it vanished into the night.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sakura had hoped it was all a horrible nightmare. Something that hadn't really happened. But she was reminded that it was all too real. Especially when she woke up to find a shadow by the window.  
  
Before she could think to scream, a paw was pressed against her lips, and a voice whispered, "It's only me, Sakura."  
  
Sakura's eyes widened. "Kero-chan?"  
  
He nodded. "Listen, I've got some good news and some bad news. The bad news is that Syaoran will never be the same."  
  
"And the good news?" she asked.  
  
"Well...he's here right now." Kero gestured to the window.  
  
Sakura was expecting to see the creature that had frightened her so much earlier that night. She wasn't expecting black hair, pale skin, and blue eyes that could look into her very soul, but that's exactly what she found.  
  
"I know this must seem strange, Sakura," he whispered, "but it really is me."  
  
"But...you had black wings...and claws..."  
  
He pressed a finger to her lips. "That wasn't me, Sakura. I'm afraid that when the shadow took my form, he really took it. I can't look the way I used to anymore, so Clow Reed gave me this body instead. I think it belonged to one of his other descendants."  
  
"Then...it's still out there?"  
  
He nodded. "We will stop it, eventually. I should go and give you some time to think."  
  
Sakura grabbed his hand as he started to leave. "If you really are Syaoran...does that mean you..."  
  
He smiled. "You can still call me Syaoran, Sakura. And my feelings for you haven't changed. I can only hope you can get used to this the way I'll have to." He leaned over and gently kissed the corner of her mouth. "Sleep well, my angel."  
  
Sakura watched as he faded from sight. "Kero-chan, things are going to be a lot weirder from now on, aren't they?"  
  
"I couldn't have said it better, Sakura."  
  
The End.  
  
I know, horrible place to end it, but there's more, I promise! 


End file.
